Summer at the Beach
by Wakusai
Summary: Narumi announced that the class will go to the pool for their fieldtrip to see if they have good swimming skills. What will happen?
1. Summer on the beach

Author's Notes:

mE:Ok. This is My 1st story. so it might not be that good. but give it a try maybe you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, I just like to make stories about it.

* * *

"Ok, students, next week we are going to have a field trip." Narumi said.

"Where are we going Mr. Narumi?" asked Mikan.

"We're going to the beach." Narumi said.

"Yey! We can finally get out of the academy!" Mikan cheered.

"We want you to go to the beach to test your swimming skills." Narumi said.

"What does swimming have to do with our alice?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing." Narumi said.

"_I'll earn lots of money here…" Hotaru thought_

"_I'll see Mikan on her swimsuit!" Natsume thought._

**The bell rang.**

"Class dismissed!" Narumi said.

"I'm so excited Hotaru! I'm so excited!" Mikan said.

"You don't even know how to swim." Hotaru said.

"You will teach me how." Mikan said.

"No, I won't teach you." Hotaru said.

"But why!?" Mikan asked.

"Because the great Hotaru says so. Why don't you ask Natsume to help you?" Hotaru said.

"No! There's no way I'll let Natsume help me! He's just so mean." Mikan said." _I think that it's a great plan._

"It's okay, but remember you won't be able to swim." Hotaru said.

**The students went back to their rooms, while Natsume went to the cherry blossom tree.**

"_This is the first time I felt so excited." Natsume thought. _

**At Mikan's room…**

"_I think I'll get ready, because if I get ready at the exact date, they might leave me behind because I wake up late." Mikan thought._

**Mikan readied her things that she will bring next week. **

"All done! Now to find Natsume." Mikan said as she went out.

**Mikan went to the most obvious place that Natsume will go, the sakura tree.**

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"What are you doing here polka?" Natsume asked coldly.

"I just wanted to asked, could you teach me how to swim?" Mikan asked.

"Tch. Why would I teach an idiot like you?" Natsume asked. _Woah! She actually asked me to teach her how to swim!?_

"Please Natsume… I promise I'll do whatever you want during the trip." Mikan said.

"Tch. Fine, I'll teach you, but you SHOULDN'T bother me during the trip." Natsume said.

"Okay…" Mikan said.

"And you should wear a bikini." Natsume said.

"What!?" Mikan shouted.

"You're breaking my ears polka!" Natsume shouted back.

"But I don't want to wear a bikini!" Mikan said.

"Then I won't teach you how to swim." Natsume said.

"Fine… I'll buy a bikini!" Mikan said.

"That's more I like it." Natsume said, with his infamous smirk.

"Well, I'll buy now, so buy…" Mikan said.

"Farewell polka." said Natsume, still smirking. _What the hell am I thinking!? Everyone will see her in a bikini! But what's done is done. _

**Mikan went to central town with Hotaru and the others.**

"Eh!? Mikan wants to buy a bikini!?" Anna shouted.

"I don't like to, but Natsume won't each me if I don't use a bikini." Mikan said.

"_Smart move Natsume." Hotaru thought._

"Oh let's buy bikinis there!" Mikan said.

"O…kay…" Nonoko said.

"I pass." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, you won't buy bikinis?" Mikan asked.

"No." Hotaru said.

"Aw…" Mikan said.

**Mikan went in the shop with Anna and Nonoko, and she saw lots of bikinis.**

"Wow! So many…" Mikan said.

**Mikan and the other two chose the bikinis they like and they managed to buy one. After that, they all went home together. **

"Im so excited! I can't sleep!" Mikan said to herself Oh well I guess I just have to

mE: Ok, And of Chapter. , Well, You Guys Have To Find Out What will

Happen next.

MIkan: I'm really so excited!

mE: I know that. I'm the one who wrote it d-oh.

Mikan: Oh.

Natsume: Yeah, Baka.

Mikan: You Guys are so mean

mE: That's the way life goes Mikan. But Wait. Mikan shouldn't you be asleep now?

Mikan: I can't sleep

mE: You too Natsume

Natsume: doesn't answer

mE: Go to sleeeeeep Mikan

Mikan: I'll try


	2. Chapter on a bus

mE: Second Chappie

mE: Second Chappie.

mE: Second Chappie.

Natsume: Ok Ok! _I could see Mikan in a bikini already. Chyeah._

mE: NOT YET.

Natsume: How did you know what I was thinking that?

mE: Cause I'm the one writing you

Natsume: Then why do you have to write me asking a question if you already know the answer

mE: Because The Great "ME" says so

Hotaru: Heeey

mE: whatever ok. On with the 2nd Chappie

Oh Yeah This Story has a lot of OOCs. Please font forget to R&R. Thanks. Oh and rhis chappie is quite boring

--

_Ok They are all out of school and on their way to the bus_

"Mr. Narumi can we pick who we are gonna sit next to?" Mikan asked

"Of course Mikan" replied Narumi

"I wanna sit with Hotaru then" Mikan Shouted

"I'm right next to you Mikan" Hotaru unemotionally said.

"Oh, There you are Hotaru, Where have you been hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding"

"Where were you then"

"Behind you"

"Ohhh"

"Baka."

"Ok Everyone, To the bus" Narumi announced

"Yes Mr. Narumi" the class replied

_At the bus._

"Hey Hotaru I'm hungry" Mikan whined

"We've just been on the bus, Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Noo. I was in a hurry to go to the bus"

"I thought you readied your stuff a week a go"

"Yeah I Did, But I woke up late"

"Oh I See, Well, I cant help you then"

"How come"

"Because the great Hotaru doesn't want to, and the great Hotarus food is for herself only"

"Your so selfish"

"Hey Polka" Natsume called while poking her on the shoulder

"What Natsume?" Mikan Replied

"Did You Bring Your Bikini?"

"Yes I Did Natsume"

_Mikan did not notice that there was a microphone under her until The boys murmured about Mikan wearing a bikini Actually she did not know._

"How did they all know I was wearing a bikini?"

"Baka. I Put a microphone under you" Hotaru said.

"WAAAAAAAAT?!"

"I Said I Put a Microphone under your big mouth"

"HEY! I'm gonna wear a bikini too" Sumire shouted

"No one cares about you" Koko replied

"I'll show them, Mikan doesn't even know how to swim. Oh I'll show you Mikan:" Sumire whispered to herself

_Mikan sighed _

"Why the long face Mikan?" Ruka asked

"Cause, Hotaru and Natsume keep on playing tricks on me that's why"

"Ohh. They do that to me too Its just you know, getting used too

"I know.. sigh

_After 10 minutes Mikan fell asleep and Hotaru was recording her snores. And taking pictures of Mikan while she's sleeping_

"Im gonna make so much money" Hotaru thought


	3. Mistaken Kiss

mE : Ok Guys, I messed up on chapter 2 Hotaru thought that she would make a lot of money Thanks insaneonex

mE : Ok Guys, I messed up on chapter 2 Hotaru thought that she would make a lot of money Thanks insaneonex

--

_**They already arrived at their destination.**_

Okay Kids, Its still early so change into your swimwear. Narumi announces

_**Everyone went to the locker rooms to change**_

_In the Girls Locker room_

"Hey Mikan!" Sumire shouted.

"What Sumire?"

"You have the guts to wear a bikini

"Its all Natsume's fault!" She whispered to herself.

"What Mikan?!"

"Oh Nothing" _good thing Sumire didn't here me she thought_

_**.**_

_**Everyone was done with wearing their swimwear and went out of the locker rooms**_

"What are we waiting for? Now swim and Have fun Kids" Narumi announced

_**Everyone was already swimming in the beach except for Hotaru and Mikan**_

"Hey Hotaru Why aren't you swimming?" Mikan curiously asked.

"I don't feel like it, Why aren't you swimming?" asked Hotaru

"I'm waiting for Natsume" Mikan softly answered

"Oh! So It's Natsume Whom your waiting for! He's in the water right there!" Sumire angrily said

_**Sumire pushed Mikan to the Beach, It was the Shallow part but the strong waves kept pushing her, so she landed on a deep part**_

"HELP MEE!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mikan muffled while shoutine

_**But no one could here her..**_

"I would help her.. but I just.. don't know how to swim" Hotaru

_**She Panicked and panicked until she fainted, Luckily Natsume and Ruka was swimming where the place she drowned Then..**_

"Oh wait I stepped on something" Natsume said

_**He wore his goggles and went under the water to see where he stepped on**_

"Hey! Its Mikan" Natsume shouted

"Oh so that's why she's gone missing. Hey you're stepping on her MOUNTAINS. " answered ruka

"Oh. Oh sorry --" Natsume said ashamedly.

_**Natsume carried her to shore and performed CPR.**_

"Oh My Goodness!! Natsume is kissing Mikan!!" Nonoko and Anna shouted.

_**And Mikan was awaken with their shout.**_

"Natsume!! Stop it!" Mikan muffled while shouting and blushing.

_**The second that Natsume knew that she was awake .He left right away**_

"Oh, So It's Natsume!! You!!. Mikan I Will Never Forgive you for this!!" Sumire shouted

"Its not my fault. I was unconscioused ."

"Yea Whatever. STOP STEALING MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Ok. I Will!" _I hope I can._

"Ok Kids. I will now announce your roommates on the hotel"

--

YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO KNOW : MUHAHAHA  
SO STAY TUNED XD


	4. Everythings just a mistake, so calm down

mE: Ok, 4th Chapter

mE: Ok, 4th Chapter.,

Mikan: Ooo. I wonder whom you'll pair me with

mE: smirks

Mikan: I hope its Hotaru

Hotaru: Be Patient Mikan

Mikan Okaaay oo

OOCs be seen and please R&R Arigatou Gozaimasu. -

Okay Students, I will now announce the pairings.

"**Yoichi with Yura**

**Kitsuneme with Wakoko Usami**

**Luna with Hoshyan**

**Koko with Anna**

**Nonoko with Yuu"**

"Hey Hotaru its only me, you, Ruka and Natsume left" Mikan said

"I know that., Baka." Hotaru answered _trying to listen_

"**Hotaru with Mikan**

**And**

**Ruka with Natsume**

Oh yeah and Sumire by herself"

"What?!" Sumire angrily shouted

"**Your by yourself Sumire"**

"_Aww" Ruka whined _

_**Hotaru left**_

"_I cant change it anymore" Mikan sighing while whispering to herself _

_**Natsume leaves too. Mikan tries to find Hotaru and..**_

"Oh, Hotaru, There you are, Why the long face?" Mikan asked

"Baka, I never smile" Hotaru softly answered

"oh Yeah, I forgot, Why are you staring at the window then?" Mikan curiously asked

"none of your business" Hotaru said

"okay then" Mikan walks away curiously

_**While Mikan is walking she finds Natsume sitting on the shore.**_

MIkan goes near Natsume

"Hey Natsume"

"Sup Polka?"

"I Just want to thank you for saving me a while ago"

"No problem polka"

"Okay Ill leave now"

_**Mikan leaves and sees Ruka so lonely with his bunnies so Mikan tries to talk to him**_

"Ruka, you're sad to?,"

"yes.."

"how come?"

"You see.. I have this crush on Hotaru"

"I know that"

"and.. you see.. I want to be with her in a room, so I could talk to her, but turns out im with Natsume"

"ohh"

"don't you want to be with Natsume?"

"of course I do, but I also feel so lucky to be with Hotaru, and im so thankful that im not with Permy"

"Yea.."

_**They suddenly hear Narumi's voice on the speakers**_

"_Im sorry kids turns out that. Natsume is with Mikan and Hotaru is with Ruka, Now please go to your rooms it has your alice stone colors on the doors."_

_**Everyone is so happy so they went to their rooms"**_

_**At Mikan and Natsume's bed.**_

"_**Hey Polka" Natsume said while lying down staring at the ceiling**_

"_**Y…**_

_**--**_

_**OK STOP!! YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO KNOW WHAT THERE CONVERSATION WILL BE : MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. SO. THERE YOU HAVE IT. THOSE ARE THE ROOM MATES. :**_


	5. Conversations

ME: Ok this is a pretty short chapter its just the conversation of ruka and Hotaru and Natsume and Mikan

ME: Ok this is a pretty short chapter its just the conversation of ruka and Hotaru and Natsume and Mikan.

--

Yes Natsume?

I'm very glad you're with me right now.

Why is that Natsume?"  
"Baka. _That's what I like about you. "_

"Huh?"

"Well. I guess you just have to find out yourself polka".

"Aww. Please tell me"

"Ok Mikan, Why do you think I was sad a while ago?"

"I really don't know, .."

"Baka. Mikan, I was sad cause I thought I wasn't able to be with you and to talk" to you,

"I was sad because of that too yawn"

"Mikan I Love you"

_**Before he knew Mikan suddenly falls asleep smiling **_

Ruka and hotaru's room

"Hey Hotaru:  
"Yea?" _yaaaawn_

"Why do you always make fun of me and blackmail me?"

"Cause it's fun"

"Ohh"

"Thanks"

"For what? For black mailing you?"

"not for that, for making me do everything you want so I can be more close to you"

"I just do that so I can be more close to you too"

"You're the best Hotaru"

"I know that"

_**Ruka and Hotaru falls asleep together face to face, but Ruka kept on moving so he suddenly kissed Hotaru, both of them was awakened but they just closed their eyes like they weren't awake**_

_Me; Ok and of the chapter and the story hope you liked it! _

_Please don't forget to review_


End file.
